Wasted Chance
by TestingMyPatience
Summary: In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take in life. Dylas is busy trying to win the fishing contest when he is disturbed by his lovable boyfriend. Can Doug help him or will he only serve as a distraction. One shot.


It was the middle of summer and the day of the big catch contest.

Dylas sat at the edge of the lake, his back to the hot sun and feet dangling into the warmed summer waters. He kicked idly at the swelling waves, as his fishing rod rested on the grass next to him in the water. Hours had passed by and he still hadn't caught a single fish. He toyed with the idea of swimming, it would be something to do, a break from the sweltering heat, but in the end decided against it. After all if he got in the water now, he'd scare any chance he had of winning away, even though he was more than certain that there was no sign of life in the water on such a hot day.

In the haze of the afternoon, he felt his shirt cling to his back in places and found himself becoming more uncomfortable as the loose material rubbed against his skin. He had made sure that he was in a secluded area, where he wouldn't be disturbed, so the shirt soon found its way into a pile on the ground next to him. He had started to regret even participating in this fishing contest. Not only was the heat slowing killing him but he was becoming increasingly bored as the clock ticked away. His only motivation was wiping the smug look off Leon's face when he won the fishing contest for the second year running.

He slid his arm down to meet the water and outstretched his hand just enough for his fingertips to break the surface. He swirled his hand around watching the ripples as his mind started to wander. He was soon snapped out from his deep concentration though as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He stood up abruptly, waiting to see who it was that was disturbing the peace. His question was soon answered as he saw someone with red hair emerge from around the corner. Doug, he thought as he rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the immense joy he felt when his red headed boyfriend came towards him.

"Thought I'd find you here" Doug spoke as he approached the lake.

"What are you doing here?" Dylas asked, trying to hide the pleased tone in his voice.

Doug was the only person he had ever shown this place. It was a couple of weeks after they had started dating. Dylas had brought him here, it was where he liked to come when he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, or get some quiet fishing done and now it was 'their special place'. He was fairly certain that no one else in town knew about it as he never seen anybody else here.

"I thought I'd keep you company. How's the fishing going?" Doug smiled as he came over to where Dylas was stood.

"Well I haven't caught a single thing in the time I've been here, so not great" he sighed. Placing a hand under Doug's chin to tilt his head upwards to meet his gaze. Doug smiled up at him.

"Come and sit down." He beckoned Doug over as he settled back into his previous spot.

They sat together on the grass for a while in comfortable silence. Doug was picking at a piece of grass next to him while thinking. And Dylas was sat by his fishing rod, willing something to bite, because at this rate he was certainly going to lose.

"Do you remember when you first showed me this place?" Doug asked, breaking the silence and looking towards Dylas.

He smiled and looked over at him "Of course."

"What was it that you said again?" He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Dylas blushed. Remembering back. "You know what I said." And looked away. He tried to change the subject quickly by mentioning how hot the weather was and how it wished it would cool down.

"Remind me" Doug laughed. There was nothing that he liked more than getting his boyfriend all worked up, so he simply ignored Dylas' attempt at small talk.

"No!" Dylas exclaimed giving Doug a glare. It was far too embarrassing for him too repeat, even though they both knew he meant every word.

"Ah that's it" Doug said, as if just remembering. He cleared his throat.

"Doug listen, I…uh, I've never been good at dealing with people, I'm foul mouthed and I've got a bad attitude." He continued looking at Dylas as he recited the words that he'd memorized all too well. "But spending time with you has changed me. You've made me into a better person. I like everyone" He proceeded as he watched Dylas put his head into his hands. He went to continue but was suddenly cut off, as Dylas shifted over and put his weight on top and pinned both of Doug's hands above his head and smiled.

"But it's only you that I love" Dylas said as he finished Doug's sentence. "Happy now?" He looked down at Doug and smiled. "I love you" He repeated.

Doug looked up at him, a slight blush spread across his face at the unexpected display of affection. "Well that's good…because I love you too." He said as he smiled up at Dylas.

Dylas leaned down and connected their lips. The start of the soft touch sent a strong feeling of warmth spiralling though Doug's system. His lips felt so gentle and warm against his own and he felt his hands began to slide up Dylas' bare chest and encircle his neck. As the kiss grew heavier, Doug pushed Dylas up by his shoulders and over so that Dylas was now lay on his back on the grass. Doug sat up and straddled his lap as Dylas ran a hand through his hair as the kisses become harder and more urgent.

Dylas placed his hands on Doug's hips to hold him in place as he felt a hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of Doug's lips.

"Doug" he moaned as the younger man left a trail of kissed up his neck and along his jaw line.

Dylas snaked his hands up Doug's body as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, and soon the piece of clothing was discarded on the ground next to them. The heat burned at their skin, and only ignited their passion further. Hands explored Doug's toned muscles. His skin hot and sticky. He peppered kisses against Doug's neck, and up to his throat until their lips crashed together in a heated passion and they both moaned.

Dylas soon broke the kiss and sat up slightly.

"We should stop" he panted.

"Why?" Doug asked out of breath, eyes clouded with lust.

"Why'd you think" he chuckled slightly as he looked down.

Doug ignored him and pushed him back down. This time he was the one pinning Dylas' hands and he began kissing and sucking at the exposed skin on his neck, the spot he knew drove him wild. Dylas' resistance began to crumble, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks after a few delicate touches. Now there was only one desire. Something they both wanted and they knew it was only a matter of time before it happened if they carried on like this.

Just then, there was splashing in the water. Dylas leaped up, rolling Doug off of him and jumped straight towards his fishing rod. He reeled it in as fast as he could but in his lusted daze, he pulled too hard and the line snapped and whatever was on the end escaped.

"Damn it!" Dylas shouted, annoyed that he had been sat here for so long and the only bite he'd had, got away.

He turned around, to see Doug getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Doug picked up his shirt that was crumpled on the floor.

"Home." He answered.

"But why?" Dylas asked.

"Well" Doug said walking over to Dylas. He was stood on a higher area of on the ground than his boyfriend so when he stood on his tiptoes he could reach his lips. He brushed them together slightly enough to earn a slight groan from the older man.

"You had your chance. And you wasted it." He said smugly. He stepped back on the ground and began putting his shirt on.

"Doug…Please." Dylas said, lust clearly evident in his tone.

"Good luck fishing" He winked, and looked at his watch. "You have…oh just under an hour left. You shouldn't get so distracted" he said while grinning and turned on his heel to head home.

"You're such a tease!" Dylas shouted after him, but he couldn't help but smile at how cute Doug was.

Now he couldn't even focus on fishing, his mind was clouded with thoughts of Doug. He looked over to his snapped line and sighed. The fishing contest would probably be over by the time he managed to assemble it again, so he decided that this year he would have to admit defeat. He packed up his belongings and put his shirt back on. He couldn't wait to meet up with Doug later so that they could finish what they had started earlier.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to waste his chance again.


End file.
